Family Ties
by Nikole StarGazer
Summary: Matzu, Kakashi's younger brother, has come to visit our Sliver haired Shinobi. The only thing is he hasn't seen his older brother in a year and some things have changed...KakaIru!
1. Unexpected guests

My second Naruto Story! Hurray for me.this one is a bit more thought out then the second one and I enjoyed writing it (even though I haven't finished yet I am working hard on it!) Either way this on is a KakaIru, if you had to ask ^.^ I made it as cute as I could get but sadly I don't think I have the stomach for writing a lemon.yet anyways.. I'll change the rating on this if I feel the need to kick it up a notch... But either way enjoy the story!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I, Nikole StarGazer, do not own Naruto.. sad isn't it?  
  
Matzu sat in the restaurant wondering what he was going to do next. His last mission was over, it was a particularly hard one but he got through with it all right.  
  
'Maybe I'll give my brother a visit. I just hope that he is home this time.'  
  
Matzu left the money for his meal on the table and walked out of the door. It was raining outside, but he seemed not to even notice it. His outline faded in the gray light of the morning rain.  
  
"Ok you three I think that will do it for today." Kakashi said as his three students sighed heavily and walked off to their homes through out the village. It had been a tough practice but he knew that these three could have made it through anything. They weren't like the normal slackers that he was used to getting and failing.  
  
Kakashi looked to the sky and saw that heavy rain clouds were headed towards the village. He knew this of course that was one of the reasons he worked Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto so hard. He wanted to get in some good practice before the rain started to fall. Having sick students to work with wasn't going to be fun for him or them.  
  
Silently he walked towards his own home. It was a small one-person apartment, but it was simple enough for him. He really wasn't into the whole having a roommate thing. It just didn't suit him.  
  
The rain started as soon as he was walking down his street.  
  
Matzu jumped from rooftop to rooftop looking for his brother's place. He knew where it was it was just a matter of finding it.  
  
He finally found it and climbed silently through the bedroom window. The room was small and simple but he knew his brother well.  
  
'Just like him to leave the window open. I always knew he was a little up in the clouds sometimes but I didn't think he would be this bad.' Matzu's blue eyes scanned over the rest of the room. The room was pretty bare, so there wasn't much to look at. 'I wonder if he's even home.'  
  
A Kunai was pressed against his throat.  
  
"What do you want here?" Said a threatening voice.  
  
"Well it's nice to see you too big brother." Matzu said as he looked to his brother over his shoulder that was glaring at him with one eye.  
  
"Matzu what are you doing here?" Kakashi said as he lowered his kunai.  
  
"You seem so happy to see me even after all this time."  
  
"It's only been a year, Matzu."  
  
"Really?" Matzu said with a grin. "Because you know big brother it's felt like so much longer with out having you to annoy."  
  
Kakashi looked at him warningly. "Tell me what you want, otherwise leave. Don't you have a mission or something that you can scamper off on?"  
  
Matzu put his arms behind his head. "Nope. I just finished with my last one and I have some time off. I thought while I was around the village I would see my big brother."  
  
Kakashi sighed and sat down on his bed. "Is that the only reason?"  
  
Matzu shrugged. He was looking around Kakashi's room a bit closer now that he was in it. "Hey who are the kids?"  
  
"Hn?" Kakashi said as he looked to his brother who was holding up a picture. "Those are my students." Kakashi held out his hand and Matzu gave him the picture. "They remind me of my team when I was in training."  
  
"The blond looks kinda familiar." Matzu said as he was still looking over the picture.  
  
Kakashi looked up at his younger brother. "He's Uzumaki Naruto. A bit hyper but he'll make a good ninja.though he dreams of higher."  
  
"Higher?"  
  
"He wants to become Hokage. He's an outcast also."  
  
Matzu looked at him for a little while longer then asked, "And the other two?"  
  
"Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura."  
  
"I've never heard of the girl but THE Uchiha? The only one survivor of the Uchiha clan?"  
  
"He's not the only one there still is his brother."  
  
"But he's a wanted criminal he can't possibly count as family."  
  
Kakashi sighed. "If you really want to meet them you can come to practice tomorrow." Kakashi offered.  
  
Matzu shrugged, "Why not, it will be good to see other people for a change."  
  
Kakashi sighed and looked out the window. The rain was coming down harder then he expected it to. But when he looked back to his brother he was already gone. Kakashi knew exactly where to find him though. He leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen to see his brother scrounging through the refrigerator.  
  
"Don't you think of anything but food?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"I haven't had anything since breakfast. And besides you have nothing good. Whatta say I treat you to some Raman?"  
  
Kakashi gave a slight nod and he and his brother made their way through the rain to the Raman restaurant. They took their seats at the counter.  
  
"Kakashi Sensei! I didn't know you were going to be here too!" said a familiar voice.  
  
Kakashi turned around to see Naruto walking up to him with his usual grin. Iruka was also there with Naruto walking behind the loud Ninja in training.  
  
"Hello Naruto, Iruka." Kakashi said with a hint of a smile beneath his mask.  
  
Naruto smiled back at Kakashi but his face grew a questioning look when he saw the man sitting next to Kakashi. He was looking over his shoulder at the two that just came in.  
  
"Kakashi Sensei, is he a friend of yours?" Naruto asked.  
  
Kakashi looked to Matzu, "He's my brother, Matzu. He's visiting me for a while."  
  
Matzu turned and greeted the two. "Hey." He said with a smile. "You must be Naruto."  
  
Naruto blinked at him then gave him a glare, "How do you know me?"  
  
The three Shinobi chuckled. Naruto just looked annoyed. They all sat down at the counter and ordered their Raman. Naruto took a seat on one side of Matzu while Iruka took the seat next to Kakashi. Matzu couldn't help but notice something between his brother and the other Shinobi. The feeling was shaken off when he was telling Naruto about his adventures when he was a ninja in training. Though he kept it at the back of his mind to ask his brother something important. 


	2. The sound of the rain

Chapter 2! Huzzah for the readers!  
  
Kakashi and Matzu waved goodbye to the two shinobi as they went back to Kakashi's apartment. "You can sleep on the couch." Kakashi said as he threw his brother a spare pillow and blanket.  
  
Matzu threw the bedding materials on the couch and stretched. "So is this village still as dull as it always was or is there something that I can do now?" Matzu said as he stretched out over the crumpled blanket and pillow on the couch.  
  
Kakashi looked at his brother dully. "What do you think?"  
  
"Figures." Matzu said with a sigh. He closed his eyes for a moment, sighed again then looked back at Kakashi. His older brother was engrossed in a book as he leaned against the wall. "Whatta reading?" Matzu asked as he walked over he bent down and looked at the cover. "COME COME PARADISE?! YOU'RE READING THAT CRAP!"  
  
Kakashi looked up from his book, "What else would I read?"  
  
Matzu sighed and shook his head. "If we're on that topic how about you tell me what is going on between you and that Iruka guy. You two seemed very friendly." Matzu said jokingly.  
  
"We should." Kakashi said dully again as he returned to his book. "We're very close friends."  
  
Matzu looked at his brother from the corner of his eye and then flopped back down on the couch. He started at the ceiling for a while then stood up again. Kakashi was gone, but he only expected him to be in his room.  
  
"Hey Bro I'm gonna go out and see if I can raise some memories with people I haven't seen in a while."  
  
"Which by that you mean your gonna try and find a girl. Whatever you do just make sure you come home alone. I don't like entertaining drunk guests." Kakashi's voice called from his room.  
  
Matzu stuck his tongue out down the hallway that Kakashi's room was. He walked out of the apartment and went to go and find something to do. The day was hardly even over and he was already bored.  
  
Kakashi heard his brother leave and went back to his book that he was reading. Two small taps played on the window and Kakashi went over and opened it. He was back to reading his book when a lone figure creped into the room from the open window.  
  
"You never told me that you had a brother." Iruka said as he walked over to Kakashi and sat down next to him on the bed.  
  
"Must have slipped my mind." Kakashi said not looking up from his book as he turned the page only to show a bit of a blush from the edge of his mask under his open eye.  
  
"You know Kakashi-sama, you should take that mask off more often." Iruka said as he stretched himself out next to Kakashi folding his arms under his head.  
  
"Oh?" Kakashi said with the emotion of question showing in the way his eye moved.  
  
Iruka shifted so that he could be closer to Kakashi and put his face closer to the silver haired shinobi. Kakashi had no other choice but to look up into the hungry eyes of Iruka. The chunin leaned in closer closing in on the space between him and Kakashi pressing his lips to Kakashi's through the mask. He lingered for a moment before pulling away.  
  
When they parted Iruka grew a grin, much like the one that Naruto so fondly sports. "It's much more easier to kiss your that way that's why."  
  
Kakashi smirked and touched the side of Iuka's face. Despite how flirty the brunette had been a moment ago he now flushed violently with the gentle touch. Kakashi chuckled at the reaction and tugged on a small piece of hair that had fallen out of its usual ponytail.  
  
"You're soaked!" Kakashi said as water dripped from Iruka's hair onto his hand. "I didn't realize you dropped Naruto off and cam straight here." The sliver haired shinobi stood up in one fluid motion and went to his closet. He pulled out a towel and came back over to Iruka and dropped the towel over the schoolteacher's head.  
  
Iruka could have obviously done it himself but Kakashi started to dry off his lover's hair. He pulled the towel away to see Iruka glaring at him with his hair now at different angles. Kakashi smiled at the slightly fluffed looking Iruka.  
  
"You look very cute this way did you know that?" Kakashi said as he leaned down and kissed Iruka on the nose.  
  
Iruka only glared daggers at him and looked even more ruffled, but Kakashi only chuckled.  
  
"Oh come on Iruka-chan, I couldn't have you get sick now could I?" Kakashi said as he crouched down in front of Iruka so that he was eye level with him.  
  
Iruka looked away from Kakashi in an indignant look on his face. When Kakashi didn't make any noise or move to get his attention again Iruka looked over his shoulder to see that Kakashi was missing from where he was just crouching.  
  
Iruka blinked at the empty space of floor before him, puzzled as to where the silver haired shinobi went. He turned back around only to look into Kakashi's one uncovered eye.  
  
"Do you really think that you could get away from me that easily?" Kakashi said with a slight smirk. Iruka knew that smirk and tried to move away from him. But he was too slow and Kakashi attacked his sides.  
  
Iruka squeaked when Kakashi launched himself onto him but threw himself into a fit of laughter as the older shinobi pinned him down and tickled his sides mercilessly.  
  
"Stop.stop." Iruka cried between gales of laughter. He was laughing so hard soon that tears started to stream out of his eyes.  
  
Just then Kakashi had stopped tickling him to press his own lips to Iruka's. The transition between the two emotions was quick enough to make Iruka gasp in the kiss and Kakashi smirked. Kakashi pulled away and looked at Iruka pushing some of the messy hair away from his forehead. "Besides I am the one who taught you everything." He said as he leaned forward so that their headband protectors clinked.  
  
The two smiled at each other and they shifted their weight a bit so that Iruka was sitting more up right and Kakashi was leaning against him. Iruka sighed as they intertwined their fingers. "You didn't tell your brother about us did you? He isn't here is he?"  
  
Kakashi sighed heavily and sat up. "No I haven't told him yet, I haven't seen him that often that I would have the time to tell him. This is the first time I have seen him in over a year. He wouldn't understand anyways. He looks up to be because he is younger then me, has, ever since we were little. If he doesn't accept it, and turns away from me, I don't have any family left."  
  
Iruka sat quietly; he had never seen Kakashi so upset over something. Much less upset over what someone else was thinking of him. "I don't see why he wouldn't understand. I mean its not like its an uncommon thing. He's should be old enough now to just accept it."  
  
"I'll have nothing left if he doesn't."  
  
Iruka touched the side of Kakashi's face making him look him in the eyes, "You'll have me."  
  
Kakashi smiled and put his hand over Iruka's, "You should get going, you have lessons tomorrow."  
  
Iruka sighed knowing that he was right, though he regretted having to leave when he just got there. Iruka leaned forward and kissed Kakashi briefly, knowing that if he let it linger he wouldn't be able to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow same time as usual?"  
  
"As always." Kakashi said as he kissed Iruka again. "I'll write you if anything comes up and I can't make it. " Kakashi said as they stood up and embraced each other.  
  
"Please try and find something to say to your brother. He needs to know and I think sooner would be better then letting him know later." Iruka said as he perched on the windowsill. After that he was gone.  
  
Kakashi waited a few moments letting the sound of the rain calm his nerves before he closed the window again and sat down to continue his book. 


	3. Author's note

Author's note: WAIIIII!!! ^. ^ Oh I am so glad you all like it.I love getting your reviews.Thank you to all of you who did.I am working on the next couple of chapters but sadly the hell hole that I call work is keeping me from getting sleep and away from my compy. :_(  
  
Either way thanks you for all of your replies I will have more up as soon as I can.  
  
Nikole StarGazer  
  
StarGazer_1455@yahoo.com 


	4. Sibling Reflections

~* Yay! Another chapter in my KakaIru kawaiiness.though this chappie had some serious issues I think you'll like it.I hope I did a good job! * Crosses fingers * *~  
  
Matzu, not knowing where else to go walked into the Raman shop that him and Kakashi were at earlier. Funny thing was Naruto was also there sitting in the dame seat as before. 'Maybe he never left?' Matzu thought to himself as he took the seat next to the orange clad ninja.  
  
"Hey you're back!" Naruto said with a grin at Matzu.  
  
"Thought I might enjoy myself while I am still in the village."  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, might be a really cool ninja but he's so boring! All that he ever does is read those books. Funny thing though he never lets us look at him." Naruto rambled on so animated with everything that he said that Matzu had to smile.  
  
"You wouldn't like them either way. There is nothing that interesting in them."  
  
Naruto blinked at him, "Then you must have never read over his shoulder."  
  
Matzu chocked on his drink, "You WHAT?!" The restaurant went silent and looked to Matzu who was now standing. He smiled to every one under the same mask that his Kakashi's bottom half of his face. "Sorry it's nothing. Really." The other costumers looked at him strangely but went back to their meals either way.  
  
Naruto was still sitting there blinking at him, "Sounds like you have read over his shoulder too then. Don't worry Iruka-Sensei found out and reacted the same way."  
  
It was Matzu's turn to ask questions. "This Iruka-Sensei, is he related to you?"  
  
Naruto shook his head vigorously, " No way! He's just one of my teachers. I guess you could say he's somewhat like a guardian to me if that's what you're looking for."  
  
"You don't have any parents?"  
  
Naruto shook his head, "Nope, I've always been on my own."  
  
'He's lucky that the village is so generous.' Matzu thought. "So do you live with Iruka?"  
  
"I could never live with him! He's way too neat! I have my own apartment that the Hokage gave me when I was old enough to fend for myself."  
  
Matzu smiled at the boy and they ordered their bowls of Raman. Matzu was in mid bite when he suddenly looked to the ceiling.  
  
Naruto glanced over at him, "What is it Matzu-sama?"  
  
"Wait here." Was all that Matzu said before he vanished. There was something different, something that didn't seem to fit with the air around him. Even though it was still raining quite hard there was something that hung around in the air that made Matzu wonder what it was that he felt. There had been a good amount of Charka that was released, it was as if some one had landed on the roof and used it to jump off again.  
  
It was perfectly normal to see around the village but he just got one of those feelings from the way it was coming and going. When he had left Kakashi's there hadn't been many people outside because of the rain, and most still wanted to stay inside.  
  
He jumped on to the roof and looked around there was nothing there. Matzu frowned and looked down at his feet there was traces of charka that could still be found on the rooftop left by the person who had landed and taken off again. Following instinct he went back into the Raman shop placed money next to his unfinished bowl and was back outside before anyone noticed. He followed the charka back to Kakashi's place and his frown grew deeper. The only thing was that they lead in the opposite direction also. Grumbling to himself for being out in the rain more then he wanted to Matzu backtracked with the traces and went past the Raman shop in the opposite direction. The last trace of it stopped a building across from a small apartment building.  
  
His frown deepened and he walked along the rows of doors until he found the one with the same energy configuration as that charka that he had found. He pulled a Kunai out of a side pocket and knocked on the door.  
  
There were shuffling noises from the other side of the door and a man opened it.  
  
"Matzu?" Iruka asked as he saw Kakashi's brother on the other side of the doorstep.  
  
Matzu blinked at him for a few moments, "Aren't you the one that was with us earlier?"  
  
"Yes." Iruka said his eyes shifting he was uncomfortable with all of this knowing that Kakashi couldn't have spoken to his brother yet.  
  
"Then how'd you get to my brother's house? More importantly what were you doing there?"  
  
Iruka flushed," Maybe you should come inside."  
  
Matzu looked at him strangely but walked inside of the apartment nonetheless.  
  
"Well?" Matzu asked after Iruka didn't say anything to him for a while.  
  
"I don't think I'm the one that should be telling you this."  
  
"Telling me what?" By now Iruka was getting very annoyed at Iruka and was ready to threaten him if he didn't get to the point and tell him what was going on.  
  
"Well.Umm.."  
  
"About what me and Iruka have together." Came a voice from the window.  
  
"But you told me that you two were only."  
  
Kakashi held up a hand to silence his younger sibling. "That's what I told you we are friends, I just didn't tell you the whole story."  
  
Matzu looked at the two shinobi curiously. He had not idea what to make of the whole thing and the pieces of it were not connecting on the inside of his head.  
  
Kakashi walked over to Iruka from the window and threw an arm around his shoulders. Iruka immediately turned a beat red. "Well it's like this, Matzu, me and Iruka have been dating for a while now."  
  
Matzu blinked at his brother, "D-dating?"  
  
Kakashi gave a small nod and Iruka looked to the ground wanting out of the whole uncomfortable situation between the two brothers.  
  
"Matzu please don't be upset. I was going to tell you soon enough but I guess like always you found out on your own."  
  
Matzu glared at his brother, "Why didn't you tell me when I asked?!" He was fuming at this point. "You always think you're so great, even when we were kids you would keep things from me. I'm not a kid any more Kakashi!"  
  
"I know-" Kakashi started but Matzu turned his back on his brother before he could apologize.  
  
"Don't even try." Matzu said as he turned around and walked out of the door slamming it behind him as he left.  
  
"Well that went better then I had hoped." Kakashi said as he looked at the door.  
  
~* I know I left this off really bad but don't worry I am busy working like Santa's elves! *~ 


	5. Taking time away from each other

Sorry this is so late in coming in since the last chapter that I have put up, but as push comes to shove I have been a busy author and things get pushed back father then I had expected them to be. I hope you like this one KakaIru Kawaiiness as always and everything is just getting to the good part. The whole thing should be wrapped up soon. I know sad but sometime it has to end. I hope to find more inspiration out of the weird things I do to get inspiration.. Either way I have gotten off track and you want to read the story so scroll down and enjoy the 4th chapter in Family Ties! ~* Nikole StarGazer*~  
  
Matzu had no idea where he was going to go but he knew that he didn't want to face his brother at the moment.  
  
"HEY! Matzu-sama!" called a voiced through the rain that caught Matzu out of his thoughts. "You just vanished from the restaurant and never came back is everything ok?"  
  
"Yea everything is fine." Matzu said in monotone and little expression. "Hey listen Naruto do you think that I can crash at your place tonight?"  
  
Naruto blinked at him, he had never had anyone ask him this sort of thing. "You want to stay with me? But what about Kakashi-sensei? I mean he is your brother isn't he?"  
  
"We had a bit of a disagreement and I don't feel like talking to him, so can I?"  
  
Naruto blinked at him again, "I guess so. I don't have a very big place though."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"Alright it's this way."  
  
Matzu followed Naruto as he started down the path that the older shinobi was traveling in.  
  
Naruto lived not to far from where Iruka's place is.  
  
"Well this is home." Naruto said as he opened the door and walked inside. He hadn't been lying when he said the place was small. The only separate rooms that were off by themselves were the bathroom and the bedroom. Everything else was in the span of one small room.  
  
"You weren't lying when you said it was small."  
  
Naruto shrugged, "I fit in it fine. I hope you don't mind mess. I don't really get around to cleaning it very often."  
  
Matzu smiled at the boy, "Don't worry if I stayed in the village more often I would have an apartment that would be in the same condition."  
  
Naruto grinned at him. He began to clear a space on the floor by pushing everything closer to the walls. Then he went over the closet next to the small fridge and pulled out an extra blanket and pillow.  
  
"Here you can use these." Matzu took the bedding materials from the boy and placed them on the floor.  
  
"Do you mind if I use your shower?"  
  
"I don't have one, I need to use the public bath for any bathing that I do."  
  
Matzu smiled, "I hope you were planning on going, because if not I need to go one way or another. "  
  
Matzu sank down in the tub of hot water. Him and Naruto had gone to the public bathhouse but found that they liked the personal baths much better. They had chosen tubs across from each other and Matzu was beginning to enjoy the small ninja's company.  
  
'He reminds me so much of myself at that age.' Matzu smiled at himself as he sank low enough so that the water was up to his ears. It felt good to be warm again. He had been cold all day because of the rain, and the warm water also helped to calm his nerves. He would need to face Kakashi sooner or later but he would rather it be later. Right now he was enjoying a hot bath.  
  
The bathhouse had been empty when they first came it. It was pretty late to be taking one but he could tell that they both needed one. Matzu's last mission had been long, a year to be exact. He was part of the elite shinobi and had taken on the mission of a bodyguard. He had stayed around this small village for that time protecting it and it's occupants. It wasn't until someone else had come to take over the mission was when he left. He had liked it there, even though it was small. It was like living in a big family.  
  
Matzu sighed. He reminded himself that he would have to see Hokage tomorrow so he could give him the mission report. He had gotten to the village a day or so early so that he could relax before he found out that he was needed on another mission.  
  
"Matzu-sama?" Naruto's voice came over the steam.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Where'd you get all those scars?" Naruto said with his head cocked to one side.  
  
Matzu blinked and looked down. He looked back up to Naruto, "It comes with age. Especially when you are a ninja."  
  
Naruto grew very dramatic; "When I become Hokage I'll make sure I have a ton of scars just so everyone can know how many battles I won to become the greatest Ninja in the history of the village."  
  
Matzu chuckled, 'Poor kid all alone because he saved the village. I like him enough though.'  
  
Naruto continued on with his bath humming away at a tuneless melody. Matzu sighed, that was one thing that he would never get used to someone who had the attention span of a gumdrop. He wondered how Kakashi ever put up with it.  
  
The second thought about Kakashi made Matzu remember why he was mad at him. Then he wondered if Naruto knew.but that couldn't be possible, could it?  
  
"Naruto?"  
  
Naruto looked at the older shinobi with wide eyes, he had just been scrubbing furiously at his head to get his hair clean. "Hn? What is it Matzu-Sama?"  
  
"How long has my brother been teaching you?"  
  
"About a year now. We're just about to take our Chunin exams next month. He's making us train extra hard. That's alright though because I have been training on my own everyday anyways." Naruto thought about the question after he had answered it. "Wait a minute why? I thought you were his brother?! Don't you guys talk?!"  
  
"Not really, but Naruto have you really ever known my brother to date anyone around the village?" Matzu was cursing at himself in his mind only because he knew the answer to this. Kakashi was the type of guy who liked to keep things to himself.  
  
"Not really why?"  
  
"Just wondering." Matzu said with a shrug.  
  
"Oh." Naruto said as he dunked underneath the water to wash off the soap that was starting to drip down his forehead.  
  
Matzu sighed on the inside, how much did Kakashi change over the year that he was gone?  
  
"Do you always wear that mask, just like Kakashi?" Naruto asked as he shook the water off from his head.  
  
Matzu chuckled. "Now that is something that will get you in trouble to ask."  
  
"Why's that are you two like super freaks and really deformed under there. I mean he hardly even moves it enough to eat, and he eats faster then I do!"  
  
Matzu laughed, he was going to enjoy staying with the loud ninja rather then Kakashi. 'Well at least this is better then sleeping in the woods by myself.'  
  
Kakashi turned away from Iruka after the door had slammed. He didn't know what to do. If Matzu went off and never came back he wouldn't have anyone else to turn to for family. Kakashi shook his head, 'Matzu isn't the type to just run off like that. He's madder at the fact that I never told him. This is all my fault.'  
  
"Kakashi-kun?" Iruka said as he put a hand on the taller shinobi's shoulder.  
  
Kakashi over lapped Iruka's hand with his own. "It's alright. Matzu just has to blow off some steam for a while. I'll find him in the morning. Knowing him he will find someone in the village to stay with."  
  
Iruka nodded even though Kakashi's back was still towards him. Kakashi turned around and embraced Iruka.  
  
"I'm going to stay the night here, I don't feel like being alone right now."  
  
Iruka just nodded and embraced Kakashi tighter. "I'm sure everything will be alright."  
  
"I know it will." Kakashi pulled away so that he could look Iruka in the face. "I just can't help the feeling that this is all my fault."  
  
Iruka touched the side of Kakashi's face. "It's not, believe me. Nothing can change what I feel for you Kakashi."  
  
Kakashi sighed deeply. "Hai.*"  
  
"Then come on cheer up. This is not the Kakashi I know." Iruka was going into his teacher mode with Kakashi being this depressed over a simple thing.  
  
"You're not going to give me a lecture are you?" Kakashi asked jokingly.  
  
Iruka smiled up at him but then made a mock glare, much like the ones that he gave Kakashi when they were flirting. "And what if I say that you need one?"  
  
Kakashi grew a glint in his eye and grinned behind his mask. "Then I would have to do this."  
  
Kakashi tripped Iruka so that they both crashed to the floor in a laughing heap and Kakashi then used his lighting speed to attack Iruka's sides with more tickling like before.  
  
The Chunin squirmed underneath him trying his best to get away from Kakashi who was sitting on his chest. It wasn't working but it was worth the effort to try.  
  
"Ka.Ka.Shi! Stop!" Iruka said between heaping gasps of air. He was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down the sides of his face.  
  
Kakashi chuckled along with Iruka's laughing. He pulled his facemask down and stopped after he had it around his neck.  
  
Iruka looked up at him and smiled.  
  
Kakashi leaned down so that he was just about Iruka's face, "See something good always comes out of that."  
  
Iruka scrunched up his face at the older shinobi, "I don't see why is always has to be me."  
  
Kakashi wiped away the laughing tear marks from Iruka's face. He then traced the scar that graced the teacher's nose. A blush started to grow as Kakashi's finger traced over the last of the scar. He smiled down at the chunin.  
  
Iruka was still blushing but brought his own hand over Kakashi's. "I have classes tomorrow, we should get to bed."  
  
Kakashi grew an evil smirk as the two stood up and went into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.  
  
AN: Hai**- This is used more like the depressed sad feeling of "Yeah."  
  
~* Oh! Kakashi and Iruka are naughty and Iruka's trying his best not to jump Kakashi! WAI! I love it! Anyways until the next chapter! *~ 


	6. Questions

Ok so this is really short and really sweet but I wanted to get something out for you all before Valentines Day was over. =^.^= I hope you all had your fun I know that I had my own share....Ok so I lied there but that's just me! Either way Iruka and Kakashi are having a good one! Tehe.  
  
Matzu woke up to find the orange clad young ninja staring at him. He almost jumped out of his skin when he saw him standing over him in his sleep. The older shinobi had to catch his breath before he confronted Naruto, who was rolling on the floor laughing in hysterics.  
  
"Did you really have to do that?" Matzu said a bit annoyed.  
  
Naruto looked up at the older shinobi, "Your face was priceless!"  
  
Matzu rubbed at his forehead trying to get the sleep out of his head. "What time is it?"  
  
"Just after six I think." Naruto said as he looked out of the window.  
  
"Six in the morning?!?" Matzu said as he too looked out the window above Naruto's head. The sun outside was just showing it's self. "Why in the world are you up at this ungodly hour?!"  
  
"To train of course," Naruto said as he walked away from him. "I run each morning at least one or two laps around the village."  
  
Matzu looked at him with a critical eye. "Isn't that a little bit of over doing it?"  
  
Naruto shrugged, "If it will help me get Hokage then I'm happy." He turned around and looked over his shoulder at Matzu, "And I will get to be the next Hokage." He said his eyes full of confidence.  
  
Matzu could only stare as the boy went across the room opened a window and was gone.  
  
Kakashi woke up to find himself in bed alone, like it had always been when he slept at Iruka's and he had a class. The sun was just peeking inside of the window and it was in his eyes.  
  
Iruka came back into the bedroom with the intent of waking up Kakashi before he left for classes, but Kakashi was already awake and sitting up. He had that worried look on his face and only looked up when Iruka sat down next to him on the bed.  
  
"Still thinking that he's going to be mad at you?"  
  
Kakashi sighed, "You always know what I am thinking."  
  
Iruka shrugged, "It's a gift. When you work with children all the time you get to know facial expressions a lot."  
  
Kakashi just smiled at him, "I don't know Iruka...I just don't know what to do."  
  
Iruka pulled Kakashi towards him and hugged him. "Everything will be fine. Matzu just needs sometime to think things over, he'll sort it out on his own. You did surprise this on him very suddenly. How else did you expect him to react?"  
  
"I just wish that it wasn't so hard." Kakashi said as he watched his hand interlock with Iruka's.  
  
Iruka kissed the top of his head. "Come on, you have those three to get to and I have a full day of classes." Iruka said as he stood up.  
  
Kakashi sat back against the headboard. "They won't be expecting me until noon-ish anyways. You can always call in sick for your morning classes and come and keep me company while I procrastinate the morning away."  
  
Iruka smiled at the silver haired shinobi, "I would love to Koi, but I have a job that I do like."  
  
"Oh pity, I have so many more benefits to offer though." Kakashi said with a mock pout in his voice.  
  
"Oh, really? Like what?" Iruka said as he crossed his arms.  
  
Kakashi with out having Iruka realize that he moved was standing in front of Iruka in the blink of an eye. Kakashi cupped Iruka's chin in his hand. "Like health benefits," he said before he kissed him.  
  
Iruka gasped because he was surprised. He lingered for a moment before pulling away. "Sadly I have the future of the village in my hands with these children, and someone needs to teach them. The same goes for you." Iruka said as he looked up at Kakashi.  
  
Kakashi put his forehead to Iruka's and sighed. "Hai."  
  
Iruka put his head underneath Kakashi's chin and hugged him around the middle. "I want you to move in with me."  
  
Kakashi's one visible eye widened in surprise. "But. I thought..."  
  
"I don't want to be away from you anymore. I like waking up and seeing you there. I want to keep it that way Kakashi. I don't want to fall asleep alone anymore."  
  
Kakashi hugged Iruka closer to him. "Are you sure you really want this? I can be a slob sometimes. I hate making the bed, and I don't do laundry very often, I'm careless..."  
  
Iruka smiled into Kakashi's chest, "I wouldn't want it any other way." 


	7. Brotherly Love

Ok so I have been a bit slow on these updates I know but you have to bear with me I have ideas on another Naruto story that I have been working on. It's short but I have to think about whether it is going to be PG-13 or R. There is going to be a lot of violence and stuff so I don't know yet. But either way Thankz For the reviews that I have gotten I keep a little folder in my mailbox of all of them! I like feedback it tastes good! (j/k) ~*~  
  
Matzu and Naruto parted ways after the two shinobis has breakfast. Matzu jumped across the rooftops thinking to himself. He was on his way to see the Hokage to bring back the reports from his mission. He landed inside of a window and walked over to the desk.  
  
"You were back early Matzu." Hokage said as he took another puff of smoke.  
  
"I wanted to visit my brother before I came to give you everything. I came back a day early just for that. Waste of time." Matzu said not looking at the village's leader.  
  
"Hmmm...and why is that? You and Kakashi always seemed so close when you two are together."  
  
"I found something out." Matzu said finally turning to Hokage. "You knew about him and that Iruka guy didn't you?"  
  
Hokage sighed and sat back into his chair. "I knew he would tell you sooner or later. He didn't want to tell you, you know. He wanted to keep it from you. You are all the family that he has left if you leave him he has no one else to turn to."  
  
"But he still should have said at least something or at least written me. I would have understood a little more. I don't get why he always does this to me."  
  
"Because he cares for you," A voice said from behind Matzu. The shinobi didn't even turn around to see who was there.  
  
Kakashi walked over to his brother and put a hand on his shoulder. "We need to talk."  
  
Matzu pulled his shoulder from his brother's hold. "Why should we? You'll just run circle around me either way. There's no point in me talking to you."  
  
"Wait a moment, Matzu." Hokage said as he took a puff of his pipe. "Kakashi has a point you two should talk. We can discuss your mission when you are finished."  
  
Matzu looked at Hokage stunned, then looked at his brother and glared at his silver haired kin. Kakashi stood at the window and motioned for his brother to follow him. Matzu glared back at Hokage again before stepping on the window sill to jump out and meet his brother on a roof top. Kakashi was standing there looking over the village with his one eye.  
  
"Well you wanted to talk to me, got me out of a meeting with Hokage for this." Matzu said to his brother's back as he stood there with his arms crossed.  
  
Kakashi sighed and turned around to face his younger brother. He hated that he had no one else to turn to for this, no one else who could tell him how he should do that and he was so bad at things like this. He always liked being so blunt it got to the point much easier and it made emotions stay out of the way.  
  
"I'm sorry Matzu, I know I should have told you but it's...hard for me." Kakashi said looking at the ground to his left and not his brother.  
  
Matzu growled in anger at his brother. "That's all you have to say!" Matzu stormed over to his brother. "After all that all you have to say is that it's hard for you. Well it's hard for me to. You don't think that I don't care about you either? Don't you think that I care to know if my brother is a bit different from everybody else? That's what hurts me Kakashi! You are always trying to act like you are taking care of me by hiding things from me. You never give me a chance. You could have written me a letter or given me a phone call or something, I would have understood more." Matzu turned away from his brother, he could feel the tears ready to stream down his cheeks he was so angry.  
  
Kakashi could just feel his brother's anger radiating off of him. He put a hand cautiously on his shoulder. Pulling gently he got the younger Hatake to turn around. Kakashi looked down at his brother, they were alike in facial structure but their hair and eyes were completely different. Matzu had the hair and eyes of their mother. Dark hair and light eyes. While Kakashi got his looks from his father, just the opposite of that. Kakashi dark grey eyes met Matzu's light brown ones. But the younger of the two looked away.  
  
"Kakashi, all I want to know is why?" Matzu said over his shoulder.  
  
Kakashi sighed; he knew this would be coming sooner or later. "Matzu, I can't really explain...I just couldn't find the words to tell you and when you showed up all of a sudden I knew that it would come to this...There was no stopping it. No one else knows about me and Iruka. We didn't even tell Hokage."  
  
"Then how did he know?" Matzu asked.  
  
"He confronted us on it. He knew all along." Kakashi stepped towards him a bit. "But Matzu you were the hardest person to tell because I don't want to lose you. I won't have anyone else to turn to if you are gone. I know you are old enough now to take care of yourself but its hard for me to express my emotions out in the open. Iruka and you are the only ones who have broken that and have been able to get me to talk about how I feel. You both mean the world to me. Matzu, please think it over."  
  
Matzu waited a moment thinking about what his brother had just said and turned around to confront him but his older silver haired brother was gone from where he had been standing moments ago.  
  
~*~ I know Kakashi is a bit OOC but I had to. The whole brother thing is a new thing for him, and he can't really get a grip on what he is supposed to do.....Well I think it's kinda cute for him! 


	8. Chalk And Talk

Iruka had just ended a day of classes and was ready to go home. The thought of Kakashi being there later on brought a small smile to the teachers face. Iruka was happy for the first time in months, well he was still happy then too, but he felt better then he did before this morning happened.

He really didn't know where all the courage to ask Kakashi had come from, but he wasn't let down when he found out the answer. Iruka was one lucky school teacher. Iruka was putting things away in his desk when he head a footsteps make their way into the room.

Iruka looked up to see Kakashi's younger brother leaning up against the doorframe.

"I didn't realize you were a school teacher." Matzu said as he walked into the room and sat on the edge of Iruka's desk. "I want to apologize."

Iruka looked up at Matzu's back. "For what?"

Matzu stepped onto the floor again and turned around to meet the teacher's eyes. Matzu just took a second to read him. There was something about the teacher that made Matzu want to trust him, something that made him feel like he was a student again. But there was also something else in his eyes that made Matzu feel as though he has known him before.

"You must think that I was acting like a child before." Matzu said laughing at himself and breaking the gaze. 'I don't get it why do I feel so calm around him? Does Kakashi really love this guy?'

Iruka smiled at Matzu, "It's alright, both and your brother have you differences. There is no reason that siblings should act any different. I don't like to get in between things like this." Iruka said not really feeling comfortable with the conversation.

Iruka was about to walk out of the door when Matzu's voice stopped him. "Do you?"

Iruka looked at the youth strangely, "Do I what?" Iruka said stepping back a step into the room again.

"Do you love my brother?" Matzu asked.

Iruka was taken aback by the question and flushed a bit. "Well….I guess so…" He was becoming more and more uncomfortable with this whole thing.

Matzu walked over to Iruka, his own brown eyes meeting those of Iruka's. "You can tell me."

Iruka back a step away from Matzu, blushing from the small amount of space between them. "I think I do….I mean I've told him that I do. He's said the same." Iruka shifted the pile of papers that he held in his arms. He wished that this would be over soon so that he could get home and get away from these questions. Matzu looked so much like Kakashi, Iruka was staring to wonder why they had not had been twins. Evil thoughts crept over his thinking of two Kakashi's, and it made him flush even more red.

Before Matzu could advance any further, a familiar silver head popped up in between the doors. "Iruka-kun!" Kakashi sing-songed. Something that Matzu hadn't heard his brother do since they were still little kids.

'He really does then if he is acting like a kid again. I have never seen Kakashi act like this since Mom and Dad died.' Matzu thought to himself as Kakashi came over to them. Iruka looked totally relieved that Kakashi had come to save him from Matzu's embarrassing questions.

"Matzu I thought I would find you here." Kakashi said as he hit his brother in the back. He smiled to Iruka, his one visible eye turning upwards in a smile.

Matzu only looked at his brother with little expression. He was still slightly angry at him for not letting him get his comment in before he left. "Humph." Was all that he could get out before he knew that his temper would take over.

Iruka on the other hand was feeling the tension building between the two brothers and started to fidget. "Maybe I should…" Iruka had started before he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

"No," Matzu interrupted him. "I'll go, but I would like to have an answer soon." With that he walked past the two and out the door shutting it quietly behind him. Outside of the room he managed to walk a few doors down from the classroom before he slumped against a wall. This was getting harder to understand by the moment.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Kakashi said as he looked at the closed door that his brother just walked through. 

Iruka walked shakily over to the desk and sat down heavily in the chair. "It's nothing really."

Kakashi gave Iruka a knowing look and walked up to stand behind him. He placed his hands on the younger man's shoulders and started to rub. Iruka closed his eyes for the moment and let Kakashi's hands try and work out some of the knots that had started to form when his love's younger brother had caught up with him. Heaving a heavy sigh, "You have to talk with him Kakashi. I don't think running off on him was a very good idea. He loves you." Iruka said and Kakashi stopped rubbing and turned the swivel chair around and crouched down to become eye level with the chunnin.

It was now his turn to sigh and his one eye met Iruka's two. "You're right. I've been scared for nothing." He looked down at his feet thinking to himself. He felt Iruka's hand come under his chin and lift his gaze again.

"You are never good at emotions. I know that very well." Iruka gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't you remember how long it took us to get together finally? When we told Hokage I thought you were going to collapse from sweating too much." Iruka gave a small laugh, "But you didn't die from that and I haven't killed you with my love yet either. Matzu is your brother. He'll listen to you. At least give him the chance to listen."

Kakashi was quiet for a moment and he let the words go over in his mind. Iruka was right. 'He always seems to be on that side of an argument these days.' "You're right; yet again." Kakashi smiled up at the younger man, "I will talk to him. If I can find him again before Hokage sends him off."

Iruka bent down and kissed Kakashi. "I know you will. Besides it will be another week or so before Matzu is sent out again. You'll find him."

It was Kakashi's turn to kiss him, "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

Author's Note: GAHHHHHHH!!!! Gomen!!! Sorry it's been so long since the last update…college…and stuff…but here is another chapter and hopefully something near the end!!!! YAY!!!! Stay tuned hopefully not for too long again .;; 


End file.
